


Baby Let Me Follow You Down (Let Me Take a Peek Dear)

by dinglehoppersaplenty



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, bottom!Darren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglehoppersaplenty/pseuds/dinglehoppersaplenty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris comes home to find an unexpected surprise: Darren wearing panties. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Let Me Follow You Down (Let Me Take a Peek Dear)

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first CrissColfer, and written mostly because I really like the idea of Darren in pink satin and lace. [This](http://28.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lqs0zjRrhx1qld7jdo1_500.jpg) (NSFW) picture was my vague inspiration. Title from "Dude Looks Like a Lady" by Aerosmith.

The apartment is dark and cold when Chris lets himself in; Darren likes to keep it colder than Chris does. Carefully, quietly, Chris makes for his bedroom, careful not to brush his bag against the walls and to stop over the spot where the floor creaks just inside his door.

When he gets to his room, he can make out Darren’s sprawled out shape on the bed by the dim city light coming through the blinds. Even though Chris thinks it’s freezing, Darren is shirtless, the sheets kicked off one leg but still tucked around his hips. He’s half on his side, half on his stomach—Chris keeps telling him he’ll ruin his back if he keeps sleeping like that—and his bare leg is hiked high, ass perfectly on display even beneath the sheet.

Gently, Chris sets his bags by the closet door. He slowly makes his way to the bed, weighing his options for waking up his boyfriend. If it were Darren coming home a day earlier instead of Chris, he’d probably jump on a sleeping Chris, pin him down and scare him half to death.

Chris takes a quieter approach, slipping off his shoes and socks before lifting up the larger part of sheet still covering Darren and sliding in behind him. He wraps an arm around Darren’s waist and kisses the darker splotch of skin at the top of his spine, and Darren inhales sharply as he comes back into consciousness. Chris waits as Darren surveys his surroundings, takes in the arm around his waist and the body at his back, then relaxes once he realizes who it is.  
  
Darren threads his fingers through Chris’s and brings their joined hands up to kiss Chris’s palm. “Hey,” he murmurs, voice cracking with sleep, and he moves further back into Chris’s embrace.

“Hey,” Chris murmurs back, molding his body to Darren’s and kissing his birthmark again.

“You’re home early.” He moves Chris’s hand back down to his stomach, and Chris plays with the small trail of hair there.

“I wanted to surprise you.” He kisses down Darren’s shoulder, gently smiling when Darren arches into them.

“Nice surprise.” Darren tips his head further into the pillow, offering his neck, and Chris leans up, kisses turning open-mouthed and wet. “Mmm. Missed you,” Darren rumbles, vocal chords moving under Chris’s lips.

“Missed you too,” Chris whispers, making his way up Darren’s stubbly jaw, and then Darren turns his head and  _there_.

They kiss lazily, mouths open but in no real rush yet. Then Darren turns so he’s on his back, chest warm and firm beneath Chris’s, and brings his hand up to cup Chris’s jaw. His thumb drags at the hinge of it and Chris’s mouth opens wider on instinct, the kiss going deeper and wetter, while Darren’s other hand snakes its way down to the hem of Chris’s shirt. He smooths his hand up and under, trailing over soft skin that twitches under the light touch.

Wordlessly, Chris pulls back and pulls the shirt off. Darren smiles softly, eyes still half-closed, and Chris leans back down to kiss down Darren’s chest, hips regretfully moving further away as he folds nearly in half to go even lower. He pushes the sheet off Darren’s hips, a final destination in mind, but freezes when his hand brushes over something soft and satiny.

Darren freezes a moment after Chris does, realizing what has made him stop.

“Darren?” Chris is staring, he knows, but he can’t help it.

“Yeah?” he chokes out.

“What…?” But then there’s really no need to ask what he’s wearing, because it’s obvious. He’s wearing  _panties_. Mostly satin, bulging around Darren’s half-hard cock, with lace panels around his hips, and god, that shouldn’t be so sexy, but somehow it  _is_. “Holy shit.”

Darren squirms under Chris’s scrutiny, but Chris still wants a better look—he can’t see the color in this light, and for some reason that is a pressing issue to him. He scrambles for the bedside lamp, and as soon as the light is on he turns back to see; they’re a pale pink, contrasting delightfully against Darren’s skin tone. There’s just something incredibly sexy about Darren—strong, masculine, toppy-as-fuck-sometimes Darren—in delicate lace and satin.

“I like the feel,” Darren admits quietly, sounding uncharacteristically shy about this; his hands twitch nervously around his hips, like he doesn’t know whether or not to cover himself.

“That’s so…” Chris quickly maneuvers himself so he’s between Darren’s legs, spanning his hands across the pink fabric. He avoids Darren’s dick, just enjoying the feel of satin against his palms for a moment. “God, you didn’t even know I’d be back, you’re just wearing them because you  _want_  to…”

“You don’t—” Darren cuts off as Chris moves his hand to cup him, feeling the growing hardness of his dick, the softness of his balls tucked in tight beneath. “You don’t think it’s weird?” he asks breathily. "Or like--a dealbreaker, or anything?"

Chris shakes his head, realizing why Darren had been so nervous about it. “Jesus Christ Darren, no, it’s fucking—” He presses harder against Darren's dick, and Darren makes a soft noise, almost like a mewl, his hands clenching in the sheets. “It’s fucking hot, Darren, I can’t believe you were hiding this from me.”

“I wasn’t  _hiding_ , I was just—” He gasps instead of finishing his sentence, because Chris couldn’t take it anymore and had to taste, licking across the long line of Darren’s cock. It’s simultaneously familiar and new, firm and musky but silky in an entirely different way. Wanting to see more, he licks across the stretch of fabric from Darren’s cock to the lace on his hip. It’s an odd texture beneath his tongue, rough where it’s usually smooth, tasting like cotton and Darren’s skin.

Meanwhile, Darren gasps and writhes under him, hands fluttering from the sheets to Chris’s shoulders to his hair and back again.

“What does it feel like?” Chris breathes, nuzzling into the crease of his hip, satin on one cheek and skin on the other.

“Fuck—Chris, don’t, don’t make me—”

“Please,” Chris murmurs, tongue darting out again, tracing the band around his thigh. “Tell me.”

Darren groans, but Chris doesn’t let up, licking a long strip across the front from one hip to the other, Darren’s cock growing even harder at the tease, the satin stretching obscenely around it. Soon there’s not going to be enough room; it’ll probably peek out from the top of the waistband.

“It’s tight,” Darren finally grits out. “Like—like briefs, but—tighter. Smoother.”

“Does it make you feel pretty?” Chris purrs, pressing at Darren’s balls with his thumb before licking up his cock again.

Darren groans again, long and pained, so Chris is just going to take that as a yes. He continues mouthing at Darren’s dick, enjoying the feel of the panties beneath his tongue, until they’re wet with spit and pre-come.

“Chris, Chris,” Darren pants, patting at Chris’s head, pulling at his hair to draw him up Darren’s body. Chris comes reluctantly, but Darren doesn’t give him any time to settle himself, pulling their mouths together before Chris could get his hands under him. They end up pressed chest-to-chest, Chris inside the v of Darren’s legs.

Darren mouths at him desperately, keeping Chris pulled close with one hand in his hair and the other on his back. On instinct, Chris rocks his hips down, but it’s not nearly enough. He’s suddenly desperate to feel those panties on his own skin; he wants to get them  _messy_.

He finally manages to get his hands under him and pull back from Darren’s mouth to a disappointed sound on Darren’s part. He rolls off to the side, reaching for the buttons on his jeans, while Darren protests, “No, hey, where are you going—”

He catches on quickly however, smacking Chris’s hands away to take care of Chris's pants himself. He tucks his fingers into the waistband of the pants and pulls, shimmying down the bed to drag them off Chris’s legs. “Gotta—always wear these fucking—tight jeans—” Darren grumbles as he yanks at them when they get caught on Chris’s calf, and Chris can’t help but giggle.

Finally, with a bit of kicking on Chris’s part, the jeans are off, and Darren spreads Chris’s legs as he comes back up the bed between them. Slowly, carefully, he tucks his fingers beneath the waistband, teasing at the delicate skin over Chris’s hipbones, and pulls his briefs down.

Chris gasps, head dropping back, as the cold air of the room hits his cock; he’s harder than he’d realized, too focused on Darren. In  _panties_.

Then he feels warm air ghost over his cock, and he looks back down. Darren is on his knees and elbows in front of him, mouth hovering dangerously close and ass on display. Chris had thought they were only lace panels on the hips, but it turns out that almost the entire thing is lace, and Chris can just almost make out the shadow of his crack beneath the fabric. “Shit, Darren,” he pants, finding his eyes again. Darren gives him a wicked grin, and then in one smooth movement, sinks his mouth around Chris’s cock.

And there’s a visual Chris will keep in his spank bank for the rest of his life: Darren’s eyes closed, mouth sucking tight, the muscles in his back shifting as he bobs his head up and down, all of that smooth skin leading to that perfect pert ass encased in light pink lace.

“Oh god,” he grits out, letting his head fall back to the bed. “You’re gonna be the death of me.”

Darren hums in appreciation, sending shocks down Chris’s spine. He threads a hand through Darren’s curls, tugging lightly like he likes, and Darren moans, sending shockwaves down again, and Chris is seriously not going to last much longer if they keep all of this up.

Darren must be on the same wavelength, because moments later he brings his mouth off with obscene, wet, popping sound, and looks up through his eyelashes. Yet another visual to keep forever.

“Do you wanna fuck me?” he breathes, jacking Chris slow and steady with his hand.

Chris nearly chokes on himself. Darren has bottomed a few times before, but it usually works out that Chris is on bottom. He doesn’t really mind—so long as it’s Darren, he’s pretty happy—but it had already been too long since they’ve been together, and then the fucking panties, and now he wants to bottom, and Jesus Christ—

“C’mon, Chris,” Darren murmurs, swirling his tongue around the head of his dick, suckling lightly before pulling off with another wet pop. “Make me feel pretty.”

“Jesus!” He nearly hits Darren in the face as he reaches down to circle his hand tightly around the base of his dick to hold off his orgasm. He breathes through his nose for a moment, and when he opens his eyes—when did he even close them?—it’s to see Darren shaking a little with silent laughter.

“Fuck you,” Chris says half-heartedly, as Darren crawls forward to kiss him.

“That’s kinda the whole point, isn’t it?” he murmurs against Chris’s lips.

He kisses Darren softly, trying to slow the pace down a bit. `Then Darren shifts, bracing himself on his arms as he moves his legs. He settles one knee on the outside of Chris’s hip, and uses the other to nudge his other closer, satin brushing at the back of Chris’s hand the whole time. Chris finally gets what Darren is trying to do moments before he goes through with it, and he quickly removes his hand as Darren settles his weight.

“Shit,” Chris hisses as he feels satin on his own cock, hands gripping at Darren’s lace-covered hips. It feels even better when Darren begins rocking his hips, grinding his cock down. “No no no, don’t,” Chris rushes out, hands stilling Darren’s hips. Darren raises an inquisitive eyebrow. Chris chuckles, thumb running over the edge of lace on his hipbone. “I want to actually fuck you at some point tonight.”

Smiling, Darren leans in to kiss him again, quick and light and chaste. He leans over Chris to reach for the bed stand; Chris nips playfully at the arm he uses to brace himself as he rummages around in the drawer. Darren settles back into Chris’s lap, armed with lube. “You wanna do it or should I?”

Chris grabs the lube from his hands. “I’ll do it.” It’s one of his favorite parts. “Can you—we can keep these on, right?” he asks, trailing his free hand down the band around his thigh and tucking his fingers in. Darren gasps as his fingers brush at his balls and the space behind.

“Yeah, yeah—whatever you want,” he pants, leaning forward on his arms over Chris so he can lift his hips up and give Chris easier access.

Chris can’t really see that way, but he’s done this enough—to Darren and himself—that he could probably have done it with his eyes closed. He quickly slicks his fingers up, but takes his time at Darren’s hole, breaching him slowly and surely, his other hand holding the panties out of the way. He revels in the sounds Darren makes, the gasps and cut-off whimpers, and the way his fingers clench into the sheets with every movement, every time he adds a finger or crooks it just right. His mouth finds Chris’s more than once, but he doesn’t stay long, pulling away each time to pant heavily.

“Chris, Chris please,” Darren gasps after one of these instances, not long after Chris has worked up to three fingers. “Please, now, I want you in me when I come—”

Chris nods, breath coming out shakily, pulling out his fingers and wiping the excess lube on his dick. He manages to find the lube while Darren whines, “Hurry up,” and hisses as he slicks himself up. Once more pulling the panties aside, he guides himself into Darren’s hole, both of them gasping at the feeling of Chris breaching him.

“Oh my god, Dare—” Chris lets his head fall back as Darren continues to sink down, all tight, wet heat; Darren just groans. Chris bottoms out the best he can while Darren is still bent over him like that, but he needs to get deeper, and more than that, he wants to  _see_.

“Sit back, babe,” he whispers, nudging at Darren’s shoulder; Darren groans in protest. “You gotta lemme see, and it’ll feel so good, you know it will—”

Darren whimpers. “I’m so close already, I don’t—I won’t make it long—”

Chris leans up the best he can, kisses at Darren’s shoulder, a silent,  _I know, me too_ , and Darren nods. Slowly, using Chris’s shoulder to brace himself, Darren pushes himself to sitting, sinking further onto Chris’s cock. Chris hisses at the sensation, clawing at Darren’s thighs and closing his eyes.

Darren makes a pathetic sound when he’s fully seated, fingers digging into Chris’s skin. Chris opens his eyes, and there’s another image to keep forever: Darren with his legs spread wide around Chris’s hips, panties stretched taught over his cock that still doesn’t have enough room; the tip edges out over the waistband, flushed and glistening with a small bit of pre-come; his abs twitch with every breath, his mouth open and eyes half-lidded.

“Oh god, you’re perfect,” Chris babbles, eyes and hands roving in all different directions.

“Chris,” Darren pants out, and Chris snaps his attention to his face. He pleads silently with his eyes:  _Move_.

“Yeah, yeah, I got you,” Chris murmurs, hands finding Darren’s hips and gripping tight. He guides Darren into a rocking motion, thrusting his own hips up on every rock back. Darren pants heavily, eyes slipping closed he bring his free hand up to rub at himself through the panties. “God, you’re gorgeous,” Chris blurts, and Darren lets out a choked laugh.

“Just—don’t stop,” he manages to get out, pressing down more firmly on his own cock, and it spurs Chris on even more. It only takes three more thrusts on Chris’s part before Darren’s face scrunches up, mouth falling open as he moans; all tell-tale signs he’s close.

“Yeah, that’s it, come on babe,” Chris encourages, increasing the pace incrementally. “Come for me, you’re so pretty when you come—”

That seems to do it, Darren’s voice rising slightly in pitch before cutting off altogether, curling in slightly on himself as he comes. Chris can’t see the mess with Darren’s hand in the way, but just the feel of Darren clenching down is enough for him, and he thrusts once, twice, before he’s moaning loudly, one hand digging into Darren’s lace-covered hip, the other pulling him down into a kiss as he comes. Hard.

The clash of mouths turns slowly into something more resembling a kiss as they both come down, still breathing heavily. Then Darren’s hand twitches where it’s stuck between them, and Chris remembers his earlier desire to see those panties all messy.

“What’re you…” Darren protests feebly, as Chris pulls out gently and rolls them over.

“I wanna see,” he explains absently, looking down to see pink satin stained with Darren’s come, a hint of darker fabric further below his balls, and Chris isn’t sure if it’s stained with lube or Chris’s come or both, but it’s fucking hot. “Jesus,” he breathes, wanting to reach out and touch, but knowing that Darren is probably over sensitive at the moment.

“You really like this, don’t you?” Darren asks, and when Chris looks at his face again, he’s wearing a fond smile.

“More than I ever thought I would,” Chris admits, resting his chin on Darren’s chest. The hairs tickle slightly at the delicate skin of his neck, but he doesn’t mind. Darren’s clean hand runs through Chris’s hair, and Chris sighs, eyes slipping shut and tilting into it slightly. He can hear Darren’s heartbeat, loud and still a bit fast.

“That’s…that’s good,” Darren says, voice rumbling under Chris’s ear. “Maybe…” His fingers stop carding through Chris’s hair. “Maybe next time I can surprise you on purpose?”

Chris feels a jolt of arousal at the idea of  _next time_ , but he’s too tired to do anything but acknowledge its existence. He turns his head slightly to press a kiss to Darren’s sternum, hoping it conveys  _yes next time that would be amazing but I’m tired let’s just cuddle_ , and from the way Darren resumes stroking his hand through Chris’s hair, he thinks he got the message.


End file.
